Dragonball FTW
by Moosmoos
Summary: Here we go again. Back in time, trying to save the dead world, Trunks and I are going to perform some of the weirdest things imaginable. My dragonballs here we come! Chapters 12 and 13 are up!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Esther, you're coming with me right?" Trunks called.

"I'll be there! I'm just going to bring a knapsack for the dragonballs," I yelled back. After all the android ruckus, and some evil person wishing for the last set of dragonballs to be dispersed in an entirely different manner, and how some aliens had completely wiped everyone off the face of the Earth, it was up to us to get them back. The only problem was that all the nameks in our time died of some type of disease so that all the types of dragonballs around turn to stone. Plus, the last set of dragonballs I was talking about was stuck in the past! People get thorough with their wishes. I tied my hair back, slapped on my side purse, and went into the time machine.

"Are you ready?" Trunks asked me.

"Let's go Mirao!" I replied. I couldn't wait to see the people of the past again. Trunks operated the machine with a push of a button, hurling us back into time. After maybe a few hours, we finally landed, excluding me getting seasick. Or time sick? We kinda touched down somewhere near Capsule Corp. so everyone came running to us.

"Hey look! It's Trunks and Esther!" Krillin shouted as our hatch popped open. Goku came around too, with Gohann. And Vegeta, with his usual grumpy look.

"Oh hi!" Goku walked over to us and then whispered, "Is everything okay? The last time you guys came was because Gallapher ruined the world. Ooh! Is there any monster coming up that are super, super strong?" Both of us sweatdropped.

"Er…well, actually…all the nameks died from a type of outbreak," Trunks explained, "And the dragonballs are gone. We just defeated another load of aliens from outerspace but in that fight…"

"Everyone was sucked off the face of the Earth," I sighed.

"It was horrible! All the people…"

"Died," I finished, "We finished the aliens for good, but all the earthlings died in some person's nasty magic of the black hole."

"Sucked up everyone," Trunks jumped in. everyone shared a look of terror.

"But there's one hope that remains," I said quickly, "And that's my set of dragonballs."

"Your set of WHAT?" everyone exclaimed. My face turned red.

"Esther has a set of dragonballs but they're in competitions. We have to win to get them back." Trunks explained.

"They are the only type that can fix the future…" I said.

"…and the past," Trunks finished.

"But before the last namek died, he summoned Porunga," I said.

"Some alien wished that the last set of dragonballs in the universe would be set in the hardest competitions on this planet." Trunks spoke.


	2. The Forbidden Song

"So, where do we start?" Goku asked.

"First, I know that my 2 star ball is in a singing competition," I replied, "We are going to have to "sing" for it."

"So we should start downtown," Trunks suggested.

"All right! Let's go Vegeta!" Goku shouted.

"What? Who told you I was going?" Vegeta snorted, "I have more urgent business to do than to sing. And I do not sing! I'm a warrior!"

"So who's going?" I asked.

"I am. It sounds like fun," Krillin said.

"Me too," Gohann chimed in.

"I'm going," Goku replied.

"Great, count me in. Besides, I am a great singer." Bulma said, "And that includes you Vegeta. You're coming with me!"

"Sounds like fun. I'll join," Tien spoke.

"I…really need to find so I'll…" Yamcha started walking away but Puar floated in front of him.

"Please Yamcha, for the sake of the dragonballs!" Puar squeaked.

"Oh, okay then." Yamcha sighed.

…

The city was nice, and after hearing a huge singing competition was giving away a shiny ball, we were ecstatic. If you count out Vegeta.

"Hmmm, can I help you?" a man in his 40's asked.

"Um…we were looking for the entrance of The Voices competition," Trunks explained, "But we haven't signed up yet."

"Ah. I'll get you started," the man nodded, "By the way, the competition starts this afternoon."

"WHAT?" all of us exclaimed.

…

"I'll let you discuss what to do before we get to work," the man said before he left the room, "I just have to get some files."

"I think it's better if we sing separately. We'll have more chances of getting the dragonball," Bulma said.

"I agree too. I know some of us are not great singers but we could take as many places as we can so that if any of us win, we get the prize." Yamcha nodded.

"Krillin, you should sing by yourself." I said, not really wanting to tell him that the last time we heard him sing, it seemed like my ears were gonna explode.

"Me? Alone?" he stammered.

"Yamcha can go with Tien," Suggested, "Bulma, I think you should sing by yourself too. Father and I don't necessarily have musical talents."

"Warriors don't sing," Vegeta reminded us.

"Goku…" I started but then notice the sign on the wall that said, "All participants, you must perform in groups of three. Failure to meet these requirements shall be disqualified."

"Ookay," I stared, "…we'd probably need a new plan."

The man came in with a bunch of papers, "Is everything settled?" I looked around.

"Not quite," I answered truthfully, "We're getting to it though."

"Good. I found some songs that'll help you," the guy continued handing each one of us some papers, "Here's your song and sign up sheet. Is there anything else I could help you with?"

"Do you have any suggestions on how we could group up?" Trunks asked.

"Aah, yes." the man nodded, "I can definitely help you with that. You three can go together…" he pointed to Goku, Bulma, and Gohann, "You three too…" he indicated to Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin, "And you three shall join up." He pointed to me, Trunks, and Vegeta.

"Alright. I'll leave you to your rehearsing," the guy spoke and turned around to leave, "The contest starts in half an hour. You'll have to be there when the judges arrive. Good luck!" Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. Trunks was reading the paper, and slowly his face turned red. Curious as I was, I looked over his shoulder.

"You…got to be kidding me," I stammered.

"Father, just so you know…you're going to have to sing the bass one," Trunks murmured. Vegeta vein popped. The clock on the window sill rang. We had to go.

"There is no way that Kakarrot and his blasted son is going with my woman!" Vegeta fumed seeing that Goku, Gohann, and Bulma were reading the paper in shock, "Go with someone else!"

"It's too late Vegeta, we can't." Krillin shrugged.

"BE QUIET!"

Krillin leaped out of his skin and crashed into Yamcha and Tien, making a huge mess. We quickly ran down the halls while memorizing our embarrassing parts. Except Vegeta. He absolutely refused to even read a word of it. The judges came up, and we watched a hundred songs be performed right in front of us.

"Oh, Esther." Trunks whispered while we watched a bunch of outta tune singers perform, "The paper says the female soprano dances."

"Lame," I murmured. Gohann, Goku, and Bulma went up. They sang some weird song and Vegeta was more than just pissed when we found out it was a three way love song! They finished and the judges gave them a 3 pointer, all because of Bulma. Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin went next. They were the worst group ever. Did I say Krillin was bad? It was like cats being locked in a washer and set on cold wash. The judges were lucky. They had earmuffs and didn't even bother hold up a sign. We managed to save our ears though. Trunks looked at the list and turned pale.

"We're going next," he murmured. Trunks helped me upstage and Vegeta just stomped up. The music played, "I Like It," which was probably the most ridiculous song I ever heard…and now…perform.

…

Trunks clipped the microphone to his ear. The music started. First he had to yell, "Wala wala!" Then goes the singing. He looked at me blushing and sang,

"Girl please forgive me if I'm going too strong.

Tonight is the night that we can really let go.

My girlfriend's outta town and I'm all alone.

Your boyfriend's on vacation and he doesn't have to know…oo-ow!" That part was Vegeta smacking him from the back of the head yelling, "No saiyan would ever cheat like that! Ever!" I smacked my hand on my forehead as the crowd erupted in giggles. This is definitely going to get long.

"Baby I like it! The way you move on the floor…"

There goes me dancing.

"Baby I like it! Come on and give me some more,

Oh yes I like it! Scream like you've never before,

Baby I like it, I-I-I like it…"

As earlier Vegeta threw Trunks a bone chilling glare.

"Come party, corabla, fiesta, forever…" I sang nervously.

"Girl, please excuse me that I must be getting old.

I try to keep my hands off but you bet I needed more.

Round, round, round, and low, low, low…"

I was spinning around.

"…even if time passes cuz…"

"You're never getting old!" I took over that in high.

"Uh-oh…" Trunks started as Vegeta chased him around the stage with barred teeth, "No-oh! Father cut it out, or I can't sing anymore!" I can't believe Trunks could still sing that in tune!

"Uh huh," Vegeta grunted, "Go-o! shout it out and scream it loud and I'll rip out your soul!" surprisingly, Vegeta also sang but an octave lower. The crowd laughed and clapped along. I twirled in the middle stopping both of them erupting into chaos again.

"Baby I like it, the way you move one the floor…" Trunks sang and got cut off by one angry Vegeta.

"Baby I like it, how I would blast out the door," Vegeta roared but still was in tune. Go figure.

"Baby I like it, come on and give me some more…" Trunks sang nervously, "Baby I like it, I-I-I like it." Vegeta was now steaming with rage.

"Yooow!"

That was Trunks getting his ears pulled. Everyone laughed.

"Peace, corabla, fiesta, forever," I sang and eyed them anxiously.

"I will be watching you," Vegeta growled, "I will be watching you." I danced between them, pulling Trunks away from Vegeta.

"Don't stop baby, don't stop baby, just keep on shaking your love," Trunks sang nervously.

"I won't stop baby, won't stop baby…until I tear you apart!" Vegeta bellowed.

"Let's party, corabla, fiesta, forever…" I sang.

"Baby I like it, the way you move on the floor," Trunks went on, "Baby I like it, come on and give me some more,

Oh yes I like it, scream like you've never before,

Baby I like it, I like it.

Baby I like it, the way you move on the floor,

Baby I like it, come on and give me some more,

Oh yes I like it, when I knock you out cold," Vegeta growled.

"Baby I like it…" Trunks went on.

"I like iiiiit!" I sang coming from way up high, and then down.

"Baby I like it!" Trunks finished with gusto. Sort of.

Finally an end to a lousy song. The judges gave us the highest number possible which was a 37.9. Not bad. The crowd loved us. It turns out that we won and I got my dragonball back. Vegeta was still fuming, but when Bulma gave him a kiss and told him that he's still the most powerful fighter in the universe, he was satisfied.


	3. The Golfathon

After wandering some time, the next competition was golf, which was tomorrow morning. After Vegeta paid for 9 sets of golf clubs, he was in a pretty bad mood. Everyone stuck out in the range, but super strength didn't really come in handy. Only Yamcha, managed to hit the ball. The rest of us nearly snapped the clubs in half from hitting the ground so hard. Vegeta, who was in a sour mood, threw the ball and declared that flew a mile.

"Hitting a tiny ball with a tiny stick is wasting my time," he growled and blew up his set of golf clubs, "I'm not participating.

"You are so stubborn," I said, "As you should know, we need more teammates to have more chances of one of us winning."

"No." Vegeta responded firmly and left. There he goes…again.

"Hey guys!" Yamcha yelled, "I got it! You can focus your energy near the impact of the ball so you can hit it!"

"It's worth a try…" Krillin murmured and took a whack at the ball. Within minutes, everyone was hitting a mile away. And it turns out, we had to get the ball in the hole. Like that wasn't hard enough to actually hit it already.

"Land you stubborn ball!" Tien shouted. You see what I mean?

"Hehehe! Guys, this is kinda fun actually," Goku laughed after hitting the ball.

Splash!

"Goku! You're not supposed to deliberately hit the ball in the water!" I cried exasperated.

SPLASH.

"…and Goku…morever…you're not supposed to dive in after it…" I groaned.

"How do you even get out of this desert?" Trunks asked after he only raised a cloud of sand for the fifth time. Krillin, who had just made it to the green got smashed in the back of the head by Tien's 3rd pitch shot.

"D-Did someone…see my teddy bear…" Krillin moaned and almost fainted on the ground. And Vegeta came back only to take revenge on the ball.

"Die you stupid ball!" he bellowed and blasted the ball to smithereens and then spreaded the ash with his brand new golf club.

"The slope of the surface area is 15 degrees negative. Add the 5 mile per hour wind, the direction of the grass, 8 degrees to the right, rotation of the Earth and subtract 300 horsepower…" Gohann mumbled trying to calculate his putt the school way. Apparently, the he did was burn his brains out. Trunks finally got on the green too, drenched in sweat and sand.

Cra-ack.

Thwack.

Ooow!

Yamcha's ball rebounded off a tree and smacked him square in the face. I touched the ball with my putter and then watch it roll 5 yards.

"This is soooo not gonna work you guys," Bulma commented from the side of the green after chaos ensue.

"I don't know but I'm having a great time!" Goku responded. He also appeared on the green sopping wet. The funny part was that he didn't notice he made a new friend in the water.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Kakarrot you idiot! There's a crocodile on your leg!" Vegeta roared.

"Huh?" Goku looked around, "Vegeta, I think you lost your mind."

"Grrrr! That's it with this! Final…Shine!"

…

Hey guys! I got the highest score!" Krillin announced staring at his scorecard as we walked back out since Vegeta blasted the hole apart, "Trunks, what did you get?"

"I got a migraine," Trunks murmured.

"Krillin…" I sighed, "Golf requires the lowest score to win. Not the highest. The more negative numbers, the better."

"Huh?" Krillin asked.

"Since when negative became a positive thing?" Gohann pouted slightly.

"Fifty years ago."

"So that means Vegeta is actually more cheerful than I am?" Goku asked in a confused manner.

"Goku…" I moaned.

"Wow! That's so cool! I didn't think of it as that!" Goku exclaimed.

"Shut up Kakarrot." Vegeta murmured while his hair sparked golden for just a second.

…

"Ladies and gentlemen…from Tokyo Japan, Esther Wung!" My game sucked. My ball rolled off the green and into the water on the 3rd hole, my drive went straight into the bushes on the 5th hole, and the 6th hole I fired my smallest club over the tiny green. I was so angry the trees around me wilted. I also kinda sent some people to the hospital on the 17th hole where the audience tents are and finished the last hole with a bogey.

"Hi Mirao, how did it go?" I sighed as I dragged my golf bag up the clubhouse.

"My ball has an unusual attraction to trees," he responded.

"Oh," I murmured and sweatdropped slightly, "What… did you shoot?"

"75," he mumbled, "4 over. What about you?"

"78. had a couple mishaps," I responded.

"Kakarrot you idiot! You now tell me you haven't been keeping score this whole time?"

"Um…ya,"

"Grrrr! That's the whole point out of this stupid game! You're going to be disqualified! Not that I care already."

"Father!" Trunks exclaimed, "Um…" A lock of golden hair stuck out of Vegeta's cap. He had been super saiyan the whole time. Vegeta was smoldering now, and I sense his power skyrocket even more. We both flinched.

"Son, before I blow this whole place up, I'll count to ten. And when I count to that number, I will see that damn dragonball in your hands by then. 1…" Trunks gulped and shot off, blowing my short skirt around.

"Mirao!" I shouted and zoomed after him. We flew into the clubhouse.

"Mother! Can you calm Father down?" Trunks called and stopped abruptly.

"Eeeeek!" I shrieked and pulled the brakes.

Craash.

"Oh dear, are you guys okay?" Bulma asked us worriedly.

"I got punch in my hair," I groaned and tried to pull the bowl off.

"Well…I got crackers on my head," Trunks moaned.

"Do you have your scorecards?" the guy on the scoring table asked.

"Yes…" I murmured and handed him the soaked pink paper.

…

"Wow. I can't believe you won the trophy Yamcha," I said as we walked down the street.

"I used to play baseball," Yamcha shrugged, "And it takes a lot of control to not smash it too far."

"So you have some experience," Trunks summed it up. He was still pulling out bits of crumbs out of his hair.

"Now what?" Krillin asked.

"We explore," Tien answered.


	4. Dancidents

"Warriors absolutely do NOT dance," Vegeta scowled in distaste.

"Father, you've got to make an exception. Not all of us likes dancing," Trunks sighed. I stared at the stage. Not another make-yourself-a-popular-idiot-day again. It was huge, with spotlights so when you dance and they switch it off, that means you're out.

"It's going to be fun!" Goku smiled and slapped Vegeta on the back, "I'm sure most of the girls can dance."

"Gohann? What in the world are you doing here?" a voice called from behind.

"Er…Fidel! Um…nothing much," Gohann murmured and blushed.

"Great. Now get over here and help me find this blonde haired burglar. She just robbed a bank and came running this way."

"She?" I exclaimed and looked around. The funny thing is that Tien had just suddenly disappeared. Oh, it's Launch.

"Someone give me some pepper, a feather…something?" a strangled voice of Tien's called from way back.

"Be quiet! You're going to give our position away! Robbing a bank isn't that easy you know!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Um…Fidel, since you're here…" Gohann murmured sweating bullets, "You don't mind dancing this evening would you?"

"A date?" she frowned in a bored tone.

"Um…" Gohann's face flushed crimson.

"Sure. I'll be there. Now help me find that…"

"Aaachoo! Huh? Tien, where in the world did I get this gun?"

"Never mind Gohann."

…

We just ran into Chichi and 18 who were shopping for dresses.

"Hey Chichi, 18. Do you want to dance this evening?" Krillin asked, "Everyone's gonna participate so we can get the dragonball…and have fun."

"I finally get to spend some time with Goku," Chichi grumbled waving her shopping bags around, "But he has two left feet when it comes to dancing."

"I'll go. Where is it?" 18 asked.

"At that building. 7:30." Krillin answered.

"Okay honey, I'll meet you there." 18 said and walked off.

…

Pairs. Perfect pairs. I bit my lip as I read the list. Trunks and me, Gohann and Fidel, Goku and Chichi, Vegeta and Bulma, Tien and Launch, Krillin and 18, and Yamcha was gonna sit this one out.

"Do your best!" Puar cheered.

"Okay, what's your plan Mirao…?" I hissed.

"Just follow your instincts," he answered back.

I sweatdropped.

"That's not very helpful."

"Let the dance show…begin!" the announcer called. The lights flared, and the music started. It was fast and cool. Trunks was wearing his usual and I had long sleeved pink shirt and boot cut skinny jeans. We moved to the side…kind of like what you see birds do in courting…cough*. Goku seemed to have a little trouble with Chichi if not actually crushing her feet.

"Ow! Goku!"

"Sorry."

"Owww!"

"Oops."

"Watch where you're stepping silly."

"Oh."

Vegeta was doing better though, but he danced to robotic. A light turned dark next to us. The next piece of music required a different type of dancing. Romantic dancing.

Blah. Tien and Krillin were doing a great job on this one.

CRASH!

"Oops. Sorry Chichi, are you okay?" Goku asked, whiles staring up at the hole in the ceiling.

…

"Get your monkey butt up here this instant!" came a very sharp reply. The lights blacked out for Goku as he tried to pull Chichi back down. Next song…

"Vegeta! I'm not a rag doll. Don't fling me around like that!" Bulma hissed angrily.

"Tch. It's not my fault why you're so light woman." he responded. I sweatdropped and locked eyes with Trunks, who also seemed quite embarrassed at the moment.

"Aachoo! Tien, what are we doing dancing here? Stop wasting time! We've got another bank to rob!" Launch dragged poor Tien out by the front door. Lights out for him too.

SMASH.

"Vegeta!" came Bulma's yell. There goes the switch. Only 18 and I were left. We were doing pretty well until…I tripped on something. It was a rather big rock. I had no idea how it got there. I fell down pretty hard.

Ow.

…

"Great job Krillin!" Gohann congratulated as Trunks came back with a cool towel. I wrapped it around my ankle.

"18 was a great dancer…" Krillin smiled and scratched his bald head.

"Ya Krillin, those moves were awesome!" Yamcha waved.

"How are Chichi and Bulma feeling?" Tien asked as he returned from somewhere looking like someone tied him to a stick and mistaken him for a piñata. In this case, Launch.

"Mad." was a sour reply.

"Goku, you totally did it this time," Yamcha commented while eyeing the hole in the ceiling, "You threw Chichi up there didn't you!"

"Ehehe…it was an accident…"

SLAP.

"Why in the world is everything with you an accident?"

"Sorry."


	5. The Ultimate Banded Riot

Trunks helped me walk through the crowded streets.

"Hey look at that sign," Krillin shouted, "Ultimate Band wanted. Payment, crystal star ball!"

"Do any of us know how to play instruments?" Tien asked.

"Actually does anyone of us have instruments?" Yamcha stared.

"Let's go in anyway," Bulma suggested, studying the sign, "Beginners appreciated." We marched inside.

"Hello, may I help you?" a guy on the desk asked.

"Yes. We're here for the Ultimate Band." Trunks said.

"Beginners?"

"Yes."

"Ok, go in that door on your left."

"Thank you."

We went inside and our eyes fell out.

"Wow, check it out Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed and pulled up those huge trumpets and pulled it over his head. He huffed and he puffed and…everyone anime dropped. Wow! That rhymed!

"Hahahaha!" Krillin laughed, rolling on the ground, "That sounded like a dying elephant!"

"That snort*, is the most ridiculous sound I've ever from Kakarrot!" Vegeta chuckled clutching his sides. Goku's cheeks blew up like small balloons and eventually his face turned dark blue.

"Phew!" he sighed, "That's great training for your lungs!"

"Um…hello there," a man opened the door and rather stared at us, "Er…are you ready to get started?" We all got up really quickly.

"Pick an instrument," he said. Trunks got a saxophone, Yamcha went for the guitar, Bulma got the flute, Tien took the cello which Krillin originally wanted but the thing was a lot taller tan himself, Vegeta grumbled and headed for the drums, Gohann blushed and took the violin, and I went for the organ. Goku had a hard pick.

"Hey! I know, I'll play the kazoo!" he picked it off the organ and began to make those annoying noises. Everyone anime-dropped again.

"Ahem…moving on. Tomorrow, you'll be performing live, at the restaurant next door…" the guy said but Goku cut him off.

"Oooh! Do we get free food?" Goku asked. I slapped my forehead as everyone else sweatdropped.

"Oh sure…moving on," the guy continued, "Now do you know how to play your instruments?"

…

"Alright Esther, just practice this piece while I teach your group how to play." David, the ultimate band boss said and walked to the next room. I stared at the rather interesting piece of music while hearing a dying zoo in the next room.

"Don't pop the drums Sir! Honestly, a kazoo isn't the best instrument for a band! Please stop the screeching noise with you violin! The flute is a great instrument if you put the end back on! It's a guitar. Your fingers strike the strings not taking a nap in the holes!"

"Hey! I'm stuck!" Yamcha yelled back.

I began to play as loud as possible because I had a feeling that room is gonna get messy. By the time I finished my piece; someone's broken drum flew through the door and crashed into my organ. Bulma's yell could be heard in Pennsylvania.

"Vegeta!"

…

"This is so gonna suck," I sighed as I stumbled behind Trunks and Gohann, who looked even more nervous than when Cell Had decided to host his own games. People cheered as we marched on the tiny square the restaurant had reserved for us.

"Play on!" the boss cheered as people began to swarm in to order food and watch entertainment. I never expected Trunks to play such an awesome saxophone! And with my organ, Yamcha's guitar, Tien's cello, Gohann's violin, Bulma's flute and Krillin's trumpet, we were definitely the ultimate big band. I counted out Vegeta since he stuck his head in the drums. It went on pretty well until the reign of Goku's stomach took over.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Gohann asked, still playing as Goku hopped off the stage.

"It's dinner time! And I'm hungry!"

"But that was one hour ago!" Gohann argued.

"Uh huh. That was lunch time. Banzai!" Goku shouted and flew into the kitchens.

"Wait…what?" I exclaimed now actually paying attention to Goku in which he already left.

"He's going to terrorize the kitchens," Krillin groaned. Krillin was quite right.

…

"Tell me Goku, I've never seen any restaurant that had been so horrified than that one last night," Tien said as we walked down the street, throwing the dragonball in the air.

"David did say free food!" Goku replied. Was it horrible? Yes. Apparently, Goku's eating habits were quite a wonder! I ended up having scalding hot chicken soup on my head and poor Trunks got apple pie smashed into his face. While Vegeta was yelling at Goku to stop this nonsense this instant, he got an orange in his mouth. Gohann was trying to get inside but then tripped on a banana and crashed into a couple's table. He had to apologize to the man big time for accidentally kissing the girl. Krillin had hid behind Tien's cello and it turned out to be a pretty good place to hide because none of us could dodge Goku's soda. It blasted everyone clean out of the restaurant. Krillin stayed lucky and didn't drown in that Doctor Pepper.

"Well, at least we got our payment," Goku grinned.

"Yes. And a fine for all the damage," Bulma murmured while staring at a piece of paper.


	6. Paprikachoo

"Okay, so you're telling me we have to run a cooking competition to get the dragonball?" Krillin stared at the sign.

"Uh huh. One of your best dishes accompanied with your grand cake! Sign up: $5. Winner takes ball!" Bulma read.

"Okay, so it's tomorrow. We could ask all the women to help!" Yamcha suggested.

Clang!

"Nice to hear that from you Yamcha!" Bulma smiled with a frying pan on his head.

"Ehehe…" Yamcha laughed weakly.

"Ooh! I can ask Chichi to cook!" Goku jumped up and down, "And I'll make rice cakes!"

"Um…I hate to say this but we rather you not participate," Trunks sweated slightly.

"Huh? Why?" Goku asked us with wide eyes.

"After what happened last night, I think no one would ever trust you with food," Tien sighed.

"Aw man!"

…

So, we got into groups again. I wasn't expecting that either. They wanted us to talk into this camera and take a step by step part in how we make it. Anyway, it was Trunks and me, Bulma and a very nasty mood Vegeta (who said that cooking is for low class servants), Chichi and Goku (who knows? He might eat an evil apple turnover that might take over the world," Yamcha and Tien, Krillin and 18, and Gohann and Fidel (who somehow already signed up for the competition.)

"Ready set…start!" the man yelled.

"Okay Mirao," I said, "Help me beat these eggs."

"Why do you need eight of them?" he asked as we whipped them around.

"5 are for the cake, and three are for that secret dish," I answered and then faced the camera.

"Okay, today we are going to make dragonburst dish. It basically has beef rolls with my special sauce. The dish contains eggs, spices, kimchi sauce, sliced beef, Trunks, get the rice from that cooker." I stuck out a nice red plate and began to heat up the pan.

"So, first we are going to cook the beef slices," I narrated and dumped them into the really pan, "Then while that is sizzling, we take our kimchi base and mix it with these spices. A touch of paprika…um…Trunks what ARE you doing?"

"Trying…to…get the rice…out…" came a reply. I walked out of the camera screen and shooed him over.

"Just mix the spices together!" I shouted.

…

"You get really clumsy Mirao," I sighed trying to pick some beef rolls off the top of my head.

"I'm really sorry…" he moaned, "I had no idea I was allergic to paprika!"

"Uh huh. You destroyed the whole kitchen!" I sighed, still picking on whatever's left in my hair. Everyone met up with us.

"Hiya guys!" Goku waved, "How did it go?"

"Mirao's sneeze sent my cake to the moon," I grumbled.

"I'm sorry!" he argued, "Um…Goku…why are you covered in ashes?"

"Um…it's an accident really," Goku laughed nervously and Chichi gave him a glare.

"It's my husband's lack of experience that caused my kitchen to explode right Goku?" she growled.

"Sounds like cooking isn't really our thing," Krillin laughed nervously. He looked slightly pale for some reason.

"Of course it isn't!" Vegeta shouted that made us all look at him. His face was red, especially when we saw that apron.

"Baby monkeys!" Yamcha exclaimed and we all fell to the floor laughing besides Trunks and Fidel.

"I told you it's cute," Bulma smiled and patted Vegeta's arm. Now he was just furious.

"That's…interesting," Gohann panted.

"Vegeta, where'd you get that?" Goku laughed, also rolling on the floor, "It looks so good on you!"

"Shut up Kakarrot!" Vegeta roared, now trying to take that off.

"Your friend there really needs to control his anger," Fidel mumbled folding her arms. We could now see fire in Vegeta's eyes.

"Oh no Fidel!" Gohann shouted and flew off dragging her along.

"He's gonna blow!" Krillin stammered and hid behind 18, which really pissed her off.

"Final…sh," Vegeta growled but then stopped as someone else cut in.

"The winner is…Tien and Yamcha!"

"We won!" They both exclaimed and shared a high five.

"All competitors please report to the grand hall."

"They're not gonna cook us alive right?" Krillin stammered.

"Of course not." 18 said flatly.

…

"These are your videos," the guy on the podium said, "Some of them are very good, and some…exploded. But this is the group of the winner, Yamcha and Tien!" We watched a small tidbit of Tien doing chopping some onions and Yamcha cooking spaghetti.

"You did great!" I smiled at the proud two, "I never knew you guys can cook."

"Launch loved teaching me her favorite tricks," Tien explained, "Before she tried killing me." Gohann and Fidel were next and basically…

"Gohann! Get me the eggs!"

"Yes!"

"Get me the rice!"

"Yes!"

"Don't touch the garlic! Wait…get back here!"

Basically Gohann was doing the wrong stuff and Fidel was running back and forth trying to keep the vegetables from burning and keep Gohann in check.

"Don't touch that!"

"Ookay…"

"Gohann! What are you doing with the pork?"

"Salt…"

"Get back here and don't touch anything!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Erm…" Tien stared, "Good try…"

It was Vegeta now, trying to crack the eggs and end it up splattering its contents all over the walls…and the camera.

"Vegeta, be gentle," Bulma scolded and then smiled at the screen, "Now slice the fish next to the bone by keeping it to follow the line of the spine…"

"Gaah! Woman! Why is this lobster still alive!" came Vegeta's yell from off-screen.

"I'm coming dear!" she called and left the half dead octopus…squirming on the chopping board. She then came back and dumped everything into the pot.

"Vegeta, please get the cabbage from the fridge!" she called.

"Why should I listen to you woman!" was Vegeta's reply.

"Oh for Kami's sakes we are a team!" she cried and ran over again, "Get your monkey butt up here and help!"

"Apologize woman!"

"Not until you help me cook!"

Everything exploded into confusion and then the camera got smashed by a flying frying pan. We subconsciously inched away from Vegeta and Bulma, who looked unhindered by the fact that this teamwork isn't probably the best. Then there was us. Mirao and I.

"Mirao! Stir the kimchi…good." I called from off-screen and hurried over… "Um…where did you put the rice?"

"Over there," Trunks indicated to a bowl.

"You can put it together right?" I called.

"Um…sure…"

"Good. I'm getting ready for the ultimate cake! It takes a steady hand to make all the decorations," I said. And then, the camera showed my beautiful cake. The blue icing phoenix stood majestically on my three layer with her wings outstretched and the tail feathers and plumes coiled around the base.

"The secret to a beautiful masterpiece is to find an easy way to do hard things…" I said and then glanced to the side. My eyes bugged out and a second later, I ducked.

AACHOOO!

The screen turned black as both Trunks and I turned pink.

"That was a beautiful cake there," Bulma said.

"Thanks." I mumbled. We all stared in surprise at the next video.

"Piccolo?" Krillin gawked.

"Cooking is simple," Piccolo said in the screen, "Just boil a glass of water. Here is my cake." The camera turned and we anime dropped when we saw three cubes of ice, nicely sculpted with Shen long and the dragonballs on the bottom.

"Nice ice sculptor green bean!" yelled a male voice from offscreen.

"Excuse me, I am not a green bean!" Piccolo growled and flew offscreen too. We heard punches and smacks and finally…the video ended.

"Piccolo signed up?" Gohann stared. My eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Now that's the perfect name for that namek!" Vegeta sneered.

The next video was Goku, dumping whole eggs complete with shells into a soup. Chichi was cutting vegetables skillfully and then frying it with her frying pan.

"Don't touch the soup Goku!" she said now adding tofu, "It takes one hour to cook."

"Aw…but Chichi…that's takes too long!" Goku whined, "Hey, maybe we can speed it up a bit!"

"Wait…what?" Chichi exclaimed as Goku took a fighting stance.

"Ka…me…ha…me…" he started.

"Goku no!" Chichi cried but then…

"HA!"

The screen fizzed out to black and white as we all sweatdropped.

"Hahaha! Kakarrot, that is so cheap!" Vegeta laughed, "You tried to use a kamehameha wave to heat up a pot!"

Krillin and 18's video was last, and whatever 18 was making, it was definitely inedible.

"Place the garlic in this pot and now take this hammer and crush these walnuts…"

"Wait honey…" Krillin cried as she dumped those "walnuts" inside, "Those are my cell phone batteries!"

"…remember keep the soup simmering in low heat. Now we add this jelly and oil to spike the flavor."

"H-Honey…t-that's petroleum!" Krillin stammered with wide eyes, "And where did you get car grease?"

"Stand back," she said and held the lid down.

Kaaboom.

The screen went black for a second. And then the two were standing there with only Krillin covered in black soot. 18 dumped the contents in a pink bowl and handed it to Krillin.

"Bon appetite," she said while giving Krillin the spoon.

"18…are you trying to poison someone?" Krillin exclaimed, "Wait…why do I have to try i-t Ga-ack!" 18 already stuffed a huge spoonful into Krillin's mouth. He turned bright green, choked, and fainted. I looked around and noticed everyone else was as pale as a sheet.

"Nice…horror movie," I groaned still staring.


	7. Horesly Reminded

"Ooh! I love horses!" Bulma exclaimed.

"I do not. They are vile disgusting creatures that leave manure everywhere!" Vegeta growled while floating an inch above the ground.

"Stop insulting them," I said petting a beautiful white horse.

"Hello," another guy came from the barn and walked toward us, "May I help you?"

"Yes. We're here for the horse competition that's hosted here tomorrow," I spoke, "We were just wondering which horses are available."

"Those are the ones," he indicated behind us. We turned around and stared.

"Th-They are…beautiful!" Bulma gasped.

"I know. They are my best. Oh' and just a tip. When you choose a horse, make sure it chooses you," the guy said. I turned around to look at the horses again.

"Funny. Was I imagining it or did that guy just suddenly disappeared?" Goku asked as he blinked a couple times.

"Something smells fishy here," Krillin murmured in agreement.

"I don't know," Trunks said, "They don't look like ordinary horses to me." Anyway, we picked our pets. For some unusual reason, the horses we were looking at looked kinda like us. There were two horses in the back, wrestling each other.

"Mirao! How did you find a lavender haired horse?" I exclaimed also thinking that hairstyle for a horse looked quite ridiculous.

"Right next to the one with green eyes, black hair, and smells of water lily," he shrugged. I stared at him in confusion. He was describing me in a way. But when I turned around, there was my horse standing there with her very long hair swaying in the breeze.

"Ookay…" I stared.

"I hit the jackpot!" Krillin called and dragged a rather short peach colored horse over. Both Trunks and I anime dropped.

"How did you get a BALD horse?" Trunks and I exclaimed at once.

"Next to the one with three eyes," Krillin replied, "Sooo…what do you think?" Tien and Yamcha also walked up with their horses.

"Okay, a three eyed man is creepy enough," I groaned under my breath, "But who said I could stand a bald three eyed horse?" Yamcha's brown spotted horse suddenly froze and fell sideways like a sculpture that tipped out too far.

"Ehehe…he does that sometimes," Yamcha laughed. Gohann was riding a calm horse with spiked hair too.

"Hey guys, I found Goku!" Goku called, dragging a very big, muscular horse over. He was brown with a spiked black mane.

"Um…" Krillin sweatdropped, "That's the name of your horse?"

"Yup!" he replied, "But you'd better stay away from Vegeta's one. He's fierce!"

"I heard that!" Vegeta yelled and came over. His horse was very muscular too; he was midnight black with burning creepy eyes and a flamed shaped mane.

"Alright Mirao…this just way to creepy," I shuddered. Bulma's horse followed Vegeta's one up.

"Test ride?" Yamcha suggested.

...

"Alright. Ready…set…go!" the guy shouted and we raced down the tracks. My horse was going like a beauty. Trunks was riding right next to me, and Goku and Vegeta were way up front. Krillin's horse can run very fast too. Gohann was next to him, Yamcha and Tien were behind us. The rest of the jockeys that we were competing were squashed behind my gang. 5 laps. The first 10 jockey go to the next round, which is jumping over sticks and hedges and then comes prancing. 1st lap. 2nd lap. 3rd lap. Some horses dropped out…like Yamcha's. They both nearly got trampled to death. Trunks and I neared Vegeta and Goku's horses now. 4th lap, and Goku got ahead of Vegeta.

"Hurry up you sluggard creature! Do you want Kakarrot and his brat of a horse to beat us?" Vegeta yelled. His horse snorted angrily like if he was saying, "Sure. I can easily do it without your weight on my back!" And in everyone's surprise, Vegeta's horse bucked him right off and sent him flying…

CRASH!

…through the barn. Vegeta's horse whinnied triumphantly and shot to the finish line.

"Wow. I'd better stay away from that on…" Trunks murmured wide eyed.

"You bet," I stared. We passed the finish line too, Trunks just a little ahead.

"Okay, Goku, Trunks, Esther, Krillin, Tien, Bulma, and Ian passes on to the next round!" we went individually, Goku first. Goku did a great job. The leaps, Jumps, turns…everything. Well, until they both spotted an apple tree and ended up jumping over the fence and eating everything over there.

"Just…like dad…" Gohann groaned. Trunks went in next and he did a perfect job. Just finished the task and went back. I noticed my horse was blushing. I stared at her and then blushed. Wait…horses don't blush! I went in anyway and my horse performed every jump with grace. She just flew over the nets and came back. Both Trunks and HIS horse were blushing. Now this is officially creepy. Krillin went next and something happened. A fence nail got caught in Krillin's pants while his horse jumped. Krillin got torn off his horse literally and hung upside down. His horse crashed into a small ledge after that.

"Krillin!" we cried and made a move to gallop after him until we heard…

Riiiiiip.

Krillin's pants tore and he fell 3 feet to the ground, upside down,

"Geaaah!" I screamed and fell off my beet red horse. All the members of our gang, including Trunks and his horse sweatdropped. The crowd burst to laughter.

"Nice underwear baldy!" someone shouted. Krillin had swirls in his eyes and moaned with his face turning bright crimson, "Why…do these…things always happen to me…?"

...

Okay. So, Tien's misfortune was that his horse was considerably clumsy.

"Ow," Tien groaned as both the horse and he got lodged into the cemented wall NEXT to the finish line. Bulma's horse didn't know how to jump. The first three times, she just went around and the fourth, she crashed on top of the fence. I slapped my hand over my face.

...

Prancing. Side not, Guys are NOT good at that stuff. I went in first, letting my horse do some elegant food work and trotted back with a hundred points. Then Trunks marched up. Man. The horse's face was as red as a fire hydrant. Trunks attempted to do something fancy and the horse stumbled twice. Then, he tried something else and before I knew it, Trunks was eating dirt and being flattened with the horse on top of him.

"Mirao!" I shouted.

"…a little…help here…Esther…" Trunks groaned in a muffled voice. His horse whinnied in agreement. I went off to help them up. It was Gohann's turn and his prancing resembled drunken tap dancing. Stumble here, stumble there, and…I never saw a horse do a split before. Both my horse and I sweat dropped.

"This…is going to be long…" I moaned.


	8. Who's A Horse?

Who's A Horse?

What a day. All the guys were snoring like a herd of stuffy nosed elephants. And I don't know how any girl could sleep with all this noise. I drank hot tea while watching Trunks sprawled all over the sofa and snoring at the top of his lungs. Trunks normally doesn't snore but after having such a rough week, singing in embarrassment, hitting a ball with a tiny stick into a tiny hole a couple million times, dancing in front of a group of people, carrying me around a while, Goku's pie smashing shock, sending our kitchen to mars by the influence of paprika, getting squashed by a 160 lb. horse, hadn't slept three days straight, and being exhausted, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't get up a week later.

Krillin was sleeping on the top of the sofa, Tien and Yamcha fell asleep in a chair, Goku was sleeping on the ground, Bulma napped on next to Trunks with a cushion over her head, Gohann was sleeping with his head on the table, (kinda like sleepy students in class,) and Vegeta snoozed by leaning on the wall. I rolled my dragonball in my hands. One more to go. The eight star. One more, and our worlds would be a better place to live. Okay, that sounded quite creepy but, what else would I'd be able to say? I suddenly heard a noise in the back of the barn. There was a small energy level creeping from behind that wall. Mice? I wasn't too sure. I might've heard wrong in a room full of snoring people. And again, the energy level still there. It disappeared. Ok, I was clearly freaking out now. And suddenly, this mist came in and a shadow threw some type of shiny purple dust everywhere.

"Guys!" I coughed.

...

Ok. What in the world happened back there? The sun was out now. Maybe a bad dream. I stared at everyone and I got a shock of a lifetime.

"They're all horses!" I screamed.

"(Yawn) Hi Esther...beautiful morning isn't...wait, why are you a horse?" Trunks trotted up to me. My eyebrow twitched.

"You ask me? Look at everyone!" I screamed.

"We definitely got into something haven't we..." he stared. Bulma started screaming.

"Aaah! We're horses!"

I lowered my head. Everyone started getting up now.

"Kakarrot! Why are we these...creatures?"

"I don't know Vegeta, but I'm hungry!"

"Get back here you weren't even listening!"

"Yikes! I'm a horse! What would 18 say!" Krillin cried.

"I won't be able to get a girlfriend in this form!" Yamcha yelled.

"How in the world did this happen?" Bulma shouted.

"Um...according to my science studies, people...DO NOT EVOLVE INTO HORSES OVERNIGHT!" Gohann yelled.

"How do we get the dragonballs when we're...this?" Tien asked.

"Aaah! Now that you mentioned it, where are the dragonballs we collected!" Yamcha cried.

"Why are you the only one with wings?" Trunks asked me.

"If I had any idea, I would tell you," I growled.

A bunch of kids ran over.

"Pegasus!" they cried, "A real live pegasus! Please let me ride!" I ran back and forth, flapping my wings around like a wounded bird shrieking, "Trunks! Help me outta this!"

He sweatdropped.

...

Trunks, Krillin, and I sat together on the grassy ground, watching super saiyans Vegeta and Goku fight. Now they wrestled themselves to the ground. I'm surprised they didn't, (or couldn't) fly.

"They're really going at it," Krillin sighed, staring at the two, strangling each other.

"The thing is that...I CANNOT STUDY WITH HOOVES!" came Gohann's yell from behind. We turned are heads to the side, now seeing Gohann strangling his chemistry book, or stomping on it.

"I have a test on Monday!" he fumed. Yamcha and Tien were trying to do their attacks, the horse way while Gohann was now eating his book in frustration.

"Time to end this! Ka...

me...ha...me..." Goku shouted as a blue orb glowed in his mouth.

"Final...shine..." Vegeta started, a teal looking color formed for him too.

"HAAAAA!"

"ATTACK!"

KAAABOOM.

I unraveled my wings from in front of me and looked around. Clouds of dust flew everywhere. Trunks and Krillin disappeared.

"Hey Mirao, Krillin...where are..." I trailed off as the dust settled.

"Ehehe...that's another reason why your wings are so useful isn't it?" Trunks groaned looking quite swirly eyed. He was stuck halfway in the wooden fencing thing. I glared at him.

"Speak for yourself..." Krillin grumbled, being entangled in the apple tree's branches which was outside the fencing.

"How in the world did you get up there?" I shrieked in surprise.

"Just get us out..." came a reply.


	9. The Evil Farmer?

The Evil Tyrant Who's…a farmer

We all glared at Frank, the crazy farmer that wanted to be king of more than just horses.

"Now you appear?" I shrieked.

"I was just waiting to see how you'd adopt your form," Frank smiled.

"You stole our dragonballs!" Tien yelled at the cunning farmer.

"Yes I did," he smirked, "Hah! Master of horses! With this powder, I can keep you locked in as horse meat or donkey butt and I'll get my wish of being the most powerful sorcerer to melt my enemies into manure!"

Frank laughed maniacally. "Who knew ropes could be so strong," I growled and yanked at the stuff around my neck.

"How dare you change the prince of all saiyans to one measily creature!" Vegeta snorted furiously, "You will pay!" He changed to super saiyan and charged. And he was very fast. He broke out of rope like if it was just a noodle and spat energy blasts at Frank.

"Wait for me Vegeta!" Goku shouted and broke out of his rope. Trunks snapped too and he went.

"Final...shine..." Vegeta growled. Trunks turned super saiyan three and prepared a kiko beam.

"Ka...me...ha...me..." Goku neighed and Frank threw him a handful of powder.

"AACHOO!" Goku sneezed, blowing Vegeta and Trunks away by a mile. Frank laughed and melted into smoke.

"Have fun!" he called and disappeared.

"Ewww..." Trunks grimaced looking at himself.

"Kakarrot! That is just disgusting!" Vegeta shouted.

"Ehehe...sorry guys," Goku apologized. Poor Trunks and Vegeta were completely covered in icky slimy green goo.

"Bleck," Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha stuck their tongues out at once and turned an interesting shade of green.

...

"How is that?" I asked as I turned the sprinklers on. Vegeta and Trunks sat in the middle of the steaming waterfall.

"Thanks Esther," Trunks sighed.

"Don't mention it."

"How are we gonna get our dragonballs back?" Krillin asked, looking at Bulma, who was helping me hose the two down.

"I miss Chichi's meal," Goku sighed staring at the apple tree.

"What will mom say if I don't study," Gohann groaned.

"Look guys, we can do this." I said determinedly, "Frank just stole seven right? My set of dragonballs requires eight. We still have time."

"She's right!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"He went to the cow barn down West. If we hurry, we can catch him." I said.

"How can we beat him when we're this?" Gohann asked.

"Well, it's not like he changed us into ants," Krillin laughed, "I'm in." We jumped over the fence, struggling to break the confined barrier that held all of us in. Electricity fizzed but we broke through and galloped down the path. The great thing about being a horse is that you can run twice as fast as Yamcha's sports car. The bad thing is only one of us can fly.

"Guys, we've got to hurry," Krillin said since he was basically the fastest runner here.

"Cueball," Vegeta grunted, "If we could fly, I'd leave you all eating dust!"

"That's very nice," Krillin grumbled sarcastically.


	10. Camping Out?

Camping Out

"One two three four! One two three four..." Yamcha shouted wearily as we stampeded down the dusty rode.

"Quit it Yamcha," I groaned, "Everyone's still tired." We've been running for two whole days and it seemed like we weren't going anywhere at all.

"I'm starving," Goku complained.

"Shut up Kakarrot." Vegeta grumbled still super saiyan.

"Guys slow down!" Bulma panted, dying to catch up with us. She wasn't fast at all. But the real problem was horses don't carry horses.

"This...is not...going to work..." Trunks panted, decreasing speed steadily every few minutes, "He'll beat us when we're this weak..." Krillin had just stumbled and fainted. Since he was in the front, all of us and to swerve and "make way". Bulma and I collapsed in exhaustion. Tien and Yamcha passed out. Vegeta and Goku took a tumble through the dirt and Trunks had completely lost consciousness. I nudged him but he was gone.

"Let's camp out," Gohann suggested. He went in the forest at the side of the path to find food while Goku and I helped move everyone out of the road. The sun had already set and it was pretty dark. Yamcha had brought hay but since we weren't true horses, none of us attempted to eat it...

besides Goku.

"Hey guys! It doesn't taste that bad," Goku called.

"You eat everything Goku," Bulma sighed.

"No one's gonna try," Krillin groaned nursing his bruised knee.

"I'm back!" Gohann called dragging a makeshift net filled with stuff.

"Oh good!" Goku exclaimed and came over.

"Some of them don't look edible..." Bulma commented as we all gathered around the net. Fish, berries, a boar, and...dogs?

"Um...where'd you get the dogs?" I asked.

"Oh, those coyotes are pretty fierce," Gohann replied, "But they weren't attacking any ordinary horse!"

"They're raw," Bulma said flatly.

"We can fix that," Goku grinned, "Everyone, line the food together!" There was a long silence.

"Um...ok..." I responded.

...

"That was a clever trick to use a kameha wave to cook," Trunks said as he nibbled a piece of fish.

"Good thing Chichi isn't here huh," Krillin smiled, "That cooking show really pissed her off!" Everyone bursted into laughter.

"Ok, who wants to hear a scary story!" Goku shouted as we watched the campfire.

"You know, after tangling up with the universe's greatest fighters, I don't think anything else people can make up could be anymore scary," Krillin sighed with a trademark smile on his face. Everyone burst into laughter again.

"Sigh. Shall we catch that jerk of a farmer then?" I asked.

"All right! Let's go!" Krillin cheered and shot off, leaving us staring at the clouds of dust.


	11. The Troublesome Barn

The Troublesome Barn

"There it is!" I shouted and stopped abruptly. The guys kept on running but then realized I wasn't going any farther.

"What do you mean?" Krillin said while looking around, "I don't see any barn here." I was more than just confused.

"Just leave the girl, she's just imagining things," Vegeta snorted and trotted off. Bulma finally reached us...panting like a dog.

"Wow! Is that the barn?" Bulma stared, "It's huge!"

"Oh, I get it..." Goku murmured, "Happy April Fools Day!" Both Bulma and I anime dropped.

"It's right there! Are you guys blind?" she cried. Everyone stared at the barn and this time Tien spoke up.

"Oh, I see it now...but it's really fuzzy."

"I see it too!" Yamcha and Krillin shouted at the same time.

"So. You're suggesting that all saiyans...including me...cannot see this magical barn," Gohann said.

"I guess so. The farmer doesn't know that four of us are human," Tien answered."

"All right guys, let's go!" Goku cheered.

Silence.

"So you want five of us charging in?" Krillin asked incredulously.

"Why not? I mean...we don't have a choice here," Goku replied.

"Such idiots. Cueball and his human buddies can't even fight a cold on their best day!" Vegeta snorted. I glared at him.

"Don't worry, you guys are strong. I believe in you," Goku smiled.

"Mother, it's best if you stay here with us," Trunks said, "I don't want you to get into unnecessary danger."

"My son is such a darling," Bulma sighed dreamily.

"Alright. So Esther, Tien, Yamcha, and I'll go." Krillin counted, "Okay. Ready?"

"I was wondering if we should consider a plan," Tien suggested.

"We'll wing it," I replied and watched everyone anime drop, "Just kidding. So, what'll we do?"

"Alright, we'll creep in and hope no one will see us," Yamcha said.

"Um...no one will see a bunch of mutated horses trying to sneak in a barn?" I asked incredulously.

"Okay...what about digging?" Yamcha suggested. I glared at him.

"Oh, I know!" Goku shouted, "How about if you guys just lower your energy levels and wear these?"

"G-Goku! Are you serious?" we all shouted.

...

I feel like an idiot. That's the most simple way I can put it. Tien looked inside and motioned us the "all clear" sign. Goku's brilliant idea required us to conceal ourselves in bushes and haystacks. Seriously, isn't it pretty obvious that real bushes don't live in the desert? Well, I was a bush. That's how I saw it. We tiptoed in while following Tien's lead. It was empty in the barn. Something felt wrong. Like my extinct's told me we were gonna have trouble.

"Oh no..." I mumbled as I realized this was a trap, "Guys...if we could get out of here that would be great..." I moved backward and realized that I couldn't budge my feet.

"Quicksand!" Yamcha exclaimed. We were all stuck in the somehow sturdy floor to sand. I flapped my wings hard but still couldn't get out. Krillin was raising his power level and yanked at his legs desperately. Tien and Yamcha were both trying to blow up the place. For some reason, the sand did not even shift.

"It's like...cement..." Yamcha struggled, "No matter how hard I try...I can't...get loose!"

"You've got that right," I huffed and flapped around again, "Unbelievable..." Goku and everyone else barged in.

"We felt your power levels shot up," Goku explained, "We guys thought you were in trouble."

"We are in trouble," I growled.

"Don't come in! Oh no..." Tien groaned. The walls of the barn split in half and collapsed. The sand started moved so we officially were all trapped.

"Aaah! We're sinking!" Bulma cried. I realized we were all were being sucked up in the sand.

"!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I've got it all under control," Krillin smirked, "Ka...me...ha...

me...HA!" He blasted the ground with blinding light.

"Not..." Krillin stared.

"That times three..." Tien groaned. We were sinking faster and this giant wave of sand formed in front of us. It had pits for eyes, and a huge cavity that I imagined was the mouth. When the two pits glowed red, I realized it WAS a sand monster.

"Final flash...Gaack!" Vegeta choked. Turns out...there were some attacks that we couldn't do. Krillin almost passed out when he tried to spit a destructo disk. The sand monster lunged for us. Bulma screamed.


	12. The Twilight Zone

The Twilight Zone

There was sudden darkness. Total silence. I blinked and realized I was sprawled all over the ground. The whole place was dark... like twilight. There were hills and mountains of sand everywhere. It was truly freaking me out but I collected myself and shook the sand from my wings and hair.

"Did anyone get the license plate of that truck?" Krillin groaned.

"Ugh...W-where am I?" Tien moaned, "Is everyone okay? Am I imagining it or is Trunks missing?"

Trunks muffled voice came floating up from nowhere,

"...A...little help here...?" There was a sandy cliff and we all looked down and sweatdropped. He ended with his head stuck in the sand. I flew down and yanked him out by the tail.

"Thanks Esther..." Trunks sighed after he spat sand.

"Oh my son!" Bulma screamed.

"Are you okay?" Gohann asked.

"I'm feeling great!" Trunks replied, "I was wondering what the sand tasted like!"

Everyone anime dropped.

"M-Mirao...D-Did you hit your head?" I stammered.

"That was sarcasm," he explained.

Everyone fell down again.

"Okay...what are we going to do now?" Yamcha asked.

"We still need to find a way in," Krillin shouted.

"I have an idea," Bulma said, "We've been going about this all wrong! The only way is down. We need to burrow deep through the sand. That's the only way we're going to get in...or out."

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried.

"Burrow through the sand?" Krillin hopped around, "You guys go ahead. I'm staying right here."

"Krillin. I know how you feel," Goku sighed, "But we need you!"

"Oh no. No more sand!" Trunks groaned. I shook my head in derision. Trunks really must of lost it.

"Tough it up boy," Vegeta grumbled, "If you had listened to me, we would be in the barn already. Look, we are still nowhere near that junkyard!"

"How do you know? You can't even see it," Krillin responded.

"I can't sense it anywhere," Vegeta retorted.

"It may have moved," Tien exclaimed. "I understand that the barn can disappear."

"Actually guys," I interjected, "I'm more concerned about where we are."

"She's right. I'd like to get out of here soon too," Krillin nodded.

"Dad, what do we do?" Gohann asked and stared up at the weird sandy ceiling, "We can't go up. And we're horses. Horses CAN'T dig."

"We can just...explore," Yamcha suggested.

"This place looks like it could stretch for miles," Trunks murmured, "I don't think that's the best way to handle this situation."

"You don't know anything boy," Vegeta snorted, "We'll just blast our way out."

"Wait Vegeta," Goku interrupted, "We probably shouldn't. The ceiling looks very fragile. We might end up burying ourselves."

"Alright. How's this," Bulma cut in, "We'll walk around for a while, and when it seems like we're not going anywhere, we'll dig. And if we can't dig..." she glared at anyone who would complain, "We can blast our way out. How's that?"

"Guess we don't have an option," Yamcha shrugged, "Let's get started."


	13. My new friend is a mosquito?

My New Friend is a…bloodsucking bug?!

"I...don't think I can go any farther..." Bulma panted. We all collapsed in the middle of nowhere.

"Does anyone have a water bottle?" Krillin asked. He looked about to faint. I sighed, "You guys are lucky I'm came. Gentle Springs!" A small stream popped up and I watched everyone lapped it up. "Forever Fruits," I said and watched a tree grow where the sand was still moist.

"Whoa!" Trunks breath with his eyes as big as dinner plates, "How did you do that?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Hey Esther," Goku asked as he stuffed his face with the apples, "Can you...munch*...like move... munch* munch*...sand?"

"If I could...we would've gotten out of here a long time ago," I responded.

"Who's going for plan B now?" Krillin asked.

"I guess it's time to dig," I sighed. After trotting two steps...I thought I heard a teeny tiny voice yelling at me. I must be imagining things.

"Help..." cried a small voice. I twitched my ears.

"Hey Esther, are you okay?" Gohann asked.

"Funny..." I murmured and sifted the sand with my hoof. I uncovered a... mosquito?

"Krillin, can you come here for a second?" I asked.

"Sure. What do you need?" Krillin asked as he ambled over. I dumped the sand and mosquito on his bald head.

"Hey! Esther! What are you doing!" he cried. Krillin now was hopping around tumbling in the dirt trying to smack the thing off.

"Esther...why'd you sell me to a mosquito?" he groaned and tried to scratch his forehead.

"Because you're a human...horse," I answered. Goku and the others trotted up.

"Thanks for the meal," the mosquito squeaked, "I'm Sejun. What are horses doing in this place?" We looked at each other.

"You know where we are?" I asked.

"Sure, we are in the twilight desert," Sejun replied, "By the way...how come you can talk?"

"That's the same question we were gonna ask," Yamcha murmured.

"Well, you see...I used to be human," she started, "But then one night, I saw purple dust and I ended up like this. That farmer that I have no idea who he is."

"Same happened to us," Goku nodded, "Being a horse sucks!"

"Hey, maybe we can work together!" Sejun cried, "I want to be me again and you have the same problem. I'd like to get outta here too."

"Sure!" Goku replied but he got interrupted by Tien.

"Are you sure?" Tien asked.

"What do you mean?"

Tien stared at Goku as if it was pretty obvious.

"We're teaming up with a mosquito here," Krillin murmured.

Silence.

"We need an ally," Goku explained, "Alright. We're teams from now on."

"Goku! How can you ask a measily bug to help us?!" Vegeta roared, "What kind of saiyan would do that? She's only here for our blood!"

"Father, calm down..." Trunks walked closer, "I..." Vegeta kicked him in the back of the head and swiftly and sped off.

"Mirao!" I cried, "Darn that Vegeta." Trunks dropped senseless.

"Yikes. I'd better stay away from the big headed one," Sejun commented.

"Alright. Since we can't go anywhere now, can you tell me what do you mean by twilight desert and if there's a way out?" Gohann asked.

"Alright. Here's what I see," Sejun started, "The twilight desert is a place underneath a dry area. I heard of some legend that told about a boy named Aladdin who once was bribed to this very place to get the genie's lamp."

"This is starting to get ancient," Krillin commented.

"But the guy who asked him to get it cheated on him and left Aladdin to the twilight desert to die," Sejun continued, "Apparently, Aladdin still had the lamp so he kind of tricked the genie for a free wish to get out of here."

"So now the next idea is to find that magical lamp that grants a certain amount of wishes," Yamcha murmured.

"That's sounds kinda like dragonballs," Tien said.

"What are dragonballs?" Sejun asked.

"Long story short," I said quickly, "It's basically pieces of your Aladdin lamp. You find all seven of them and this dragon genie will come and grant you any wish."

"That's so cool!" she cried, "But the story was that the genie was freed and the lamp was destroyed later on."

"Alright. There goes our hope for ever leaving the twilight zone," Krillin sighed.

"What happened to Aladdin?" Bulma asked.

"Well, he got his wish to marry the princess by being a prince," Sejun replied, "The genie couldn't make them fall in love."

"What else can't a genie do?" Gohann asked.

"Bring people back from the dead, killing people, and duplicating wishes," Sejun said simply.

"Sounds like Shen Long is even more powerful than a genie," Gohann whispered to Bulma.

"Who's Shen Long?" Sejun asked.

"Our genie," I answered quickly, "Okay, Plan A... find some lamp around here, Plan B, dig our way out...Or Plan C, blast our way out."

"What's Plan D?" Krillin asked.

"There's no plan D," Yamcha sighed in exasperation.

"There is," I interjected, "All of the above."

Everyone anime dropped.


End file.
